


Xmas Fatansy

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Established Relationship, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira's christmas surprise for Yusuke needs help to prepare. Lucky for him Ann's a real one.





	Xmas Fatansy

He had gotten Ann’s help with setting it all up. Mostly because it was because of her that he had gotten a solid idea of just what the hell he wanted to do. That and that to pull this off with no interruptions Akira really needed an accomplice.

He knew that not only would Ann lend a hand. She would keep quiet until he told her to share. She might toss him a few smug knowing looks here and there but she would keep it all zipped up until show time. Which was what he really needed. For this to be pulled off perfectly Akira needed secrecy.

He had been worried at first that Ann would not be suited for the harder parts of his plan but she pulled through for him. After laughing at him for a few good minutes in the attic room he lived in she snorted and sat herself at his desk.

“This laptop isn’t for show right?” She had asked as she opened it. “We can start sourcing some materials on the shady site. So far they have not been letting us down. We can ask Boss if he has a machine to lend us.”

They had ended up luckier than Akira would have thought because when they had gone looking for Boss because he had locked up the shop and left, they found themselves outside the second-hand shop. Akira had wanted to check the direction of home and the supermarket for the man but Ann had been adamant about going the other direction.

That was when they had both spotted the sewing machine inside the store. Akira had just thought about how cheap his other items had ended up being and he had stepped forward without thinking. It had ended up being a better deal than he had thought it would be.

He had been barely out of money and he got fabric and extra thread and needles thrown in as well. He adored that second-hand shop. Ann had sniggered at him as they returned to the café and then went up the stairs.

“Well back to design and materials.” She had snorted as she sat herself by the desk again. “Also deadline and distractions for… well everyone I guess.”

“That’s your part.” Akira had smiled and she had laughed.

“Let’s start with measurements and practice. Pull up a few videos.” She had mused. “You sure white is how you want to do this?”

“We all need a change.” He had told her. “Besides I’m going for a different look.”

“Oh I can see that.” She had sniggered as she pulled up video after video. “You’ll have to practice the walk too. I know you.” She had laughed. “You’re going for that sexy vibe after all.” Akira had groaned when a package he had thought he had hidden well enough came flying at his face. “Perv.”

“But you have seen my boyfriend right?” Akira had teased her as she shook her head. “Can you blame me?”

“Nope. Yusuke’s a pretty one.” She had looked back at him. “But I can shame you though. Really Akira? Have you any modesty?”

“Have you seen him though?” Akira had laughed. “Can you blame me for planning ahead?”

“Like I just said.” She had pulled up another site and started to scroll. “Perv. You’re making Ryuji look like Buddha here.”

“It is not that bad.” Akira had snorted. “I just bought them. Just in case.”

“More like you bought them because you know what kind of case you’ll have on your hands.” Her look was amused and slightly judgmental. “Four boxes? Seriously?”

“Who knows what kind of shadow I’ll be dealing with.” He had managed to say seriously without smiling or laughing like he wanted to. Ann felt no such need because she had burst into laughter that echoed around the room.

X

It had ended up being ridiculously fun in the end. They had not wanted to waste time so he had ended up pouring a lot of work after school into it. He and Ann worked on the cuttings and the measurements. Akira never blinked when she took him shopping so he could feel fabrics and see for himself the different styles that he wanted to try.

Of course the hardest part was not the clothes. It was the fantasy wings that he insisted on having. Ann had laughed herself sick on the train ride back and Akira ignored her along the way. He was too busy already plotting out how he would manage everything.

He was ridiculously glad that Ann saved him from having to do everything himself. She worked on the feathers and he worked on the cage. He knew he could have always glued them onto some cardboard and called it a day but his boyfriend was an artist. There was no half assing it allowed in here.

So he had to get wires and he had to make this shit look smooth. He had to make a harness that would match back to his outfit and that shit took time. Somehow though he and Ann managed together in his room. They were not the biggest of wings but as far as Akira was concerned, they were not going to be on for that long. They reached his back and that was long enough.

“I don’t know.” Ann frowned as he posed for her. “I can see your chest. Maybe we need a bit more lining for the front. We don’t want to be tacky now.”

“We don’t?” Akira adjusted the harness on his chest. “What are you saying? This is a seduction Ann.”

“Okay we do know that.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m not saying that it is not a seduction but I am saying that if you want to come in like an angel at least try and look like one. Don’t show the goods.” She flicked her gaze to his white shorts. “I mean your panties are doing a good job at hiding.”

“Shorts.” He corrected with a laugh.

“Boy cut panties.” She corrected him sweetly. “Since we went to the underwear store and based it off of that. Besides considering how it is cut in the back I get to call them panties.”

“I’m using my assets to their advantage.” He stroked the softness of the shorts and ignored Ann’s stare. “I can’t help that it looks good on me. Well that is the point anyway.”

“I almost feel sorry for Yusuke but.” She shrugged. “And we still haven’t settled on shoes. Changed your mind on heels?”

“I have big feet Ann.” He raised a hand to stop her before she could go on any further. “That would cause more stress than we are looking for.”

“Girls have big feet too and they wear heels.” Ann rolled her eyes. “You have good legs so maybe some pumps? Some boots? You can already walk in a little bit of heel. Your phantom outfit has some.”

“I’ll think about it.” He eyed his bare feet with a sigh. “Maybe some boots but nothing that is going to take away the affect.”

“Then that’s the last thing we will get then.” Ann clapped her hands together as she stood. “Now off with the top and while I fix that you give the walk another go. Try and relax your arms more as you come up.”

X

So finally he was ready. Akira felt elated as he read the final text from Ann. He had just finished fixing up the café area for Yusuke’s arrival. He had cleaned up the place some and strung some lights and arrows making his intentions very clear.

Just in case Yusuke missed anything Akira had his back up plans. The note and the radio that were hard to miss. But just in case he had already planned to message Yusuke if things were not moving smoothly along.

Ann and the others knew that to leave them all alone until he messaged them. The café was closed for two days which was why he had decided to this here and now.

Dead silence on their phones until they decided to change that. Akira had clammy hands thinking about it. He had been joking with Ann but that was one thing and this was another. He felt nervous. He was shaking inside because of the nerves but he was excited at the same time.

He just had to pray he would not make a fool of himself coming up the stairs. That was why he was going to hide in the bathroom in the first place.

He looked around before he switched off the main lights and turned on the little ones. The glow on the counters and on the tables gave a clear path to the stairs that were covered in small Christmas lights leading to upstairs. upstairs was fairly decked out too.

Akira glanced around making sure everything was in pace before he took out his phone and check it. The last message from Yusuke had been him saying that he was now going to board the train. That was a few minutes ago.

 _‘Come straight in and go upstairs and wait for me.’_ He messaged before he wiped his damp hands on his jeans. It was time to change and then it was game time.

X

Come straight in Akira had messaged but the place looked dark. Yusuke hesitated before he pushed on the door. It was open. The bell jangled as he looked around. There were soft lights everywhere. Lights leading to upstairs.

He found himself shaking his head even as he blushed. Akira really did have plans after all. He pulled his bag as he went through the café noticing how silent everything was. He had his things for a sleepover. Just one day was the plan but he had packed for two. Just in case.

When he got to the top of the stairs and did not see Akira anywhere, he felt worried but that was until he saw the radio and rather large note by the bed. Yusuke packed his bag on a nearby shelf before he sat on the bed. The radio already had a C.D. inside and the note, well he recognized Akira’s tidy scrawl.

 _‘Press play and wait for me’_ was all the note said but Yusuke smiled all the same. The lights were twinkling around the room. There was fake fir everywhere. Akira had really gotten into the Christmas spirit on him.

He got up to place the radio on the desk when he saw a clear bag. The contents made his heart skip before he pressed play and hurriedly sat back down. .01%? and so many? And he had only glanced at the package but he was absolutely certain they were for-

Goodness Akira was really going all out this time. Yusuke shifted on the bed as the Christmas carol started to play. One thing he noticed was that the vocals were softer than they usually were on the song. The bells and music were far louder but he felt as though his heart could give the music a run for its money on noise.

The footsteps on the stairs made him sit up but he forgot how to speak when white entered his frame of sight. He had no clue exactly what he was looking at. Well he had a clue but he was at a loss of words to describe it.

What he did know was that this was going to be burned onto his eyes forever. He wanted to capture it on his canvas but he had no idea how he was going to be able to correctly and accurately capture this Akira.

He was smiling, of course he was smiling. That bright and happy smile. That smile that said he knew what he was doing and he was glad about it. The smile that had been haunting Yusuke for weeks. That smile that no matter how many times he drew it. It never seemed to be enough because capturing the light that came in Akira’s smile was difficult.

But while drawing it was hard, kissing it was easy. Never kissing it away but enhancing it from a caress or a kiss. Akira’s smile grew whenever Yusuke kissed him. Akira liked affection and he liked to be open about it. He liked holding hands and kisses in the train station. He liked to rest against Yusuke and he liked to be held. But he could be a devil sometimes too.

He was a sight currently. Yusuke was a bit torn on what to do. He wanted to get up but he recognized the smooth moves that Akira was using. The walk was professional and there was no way he had pulled this together on his own.

They were going to have a conversation about those calf length white boots. A serious and long conversation but Yusuke’s tongue was heavy in his head as Akira walked, dipped spun and showed off everything he had pulled together.

The time that it took to get him to him did not matter. When he finally made it to Yusuke his hands were outstretched for Akira to come closer.

The top was sheer, glittery but not see through. Honestly Yusuke had seen tank tops that covered more and clung less but with this thing that Akira had pulled together wings and all. Gods above.

The high cut shorts had him hot all over. The AC in Akira’s room might as well not be working the way that he felt. It was beautiful torture. Akira was a vision.

“Happy holidays.” Akira carefully straddled him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Face to face Yusuke saw faint glitter on his lips and eyeliner on his eyes. That was his Joker for you. So adorable.

“This is the holiday spirit I’ve heard so much about right?” Yusuke slid his hand under the wings to Akira’s back as Akira made himself comfortable on his lap. “Beautiful. What an adorable angel you make. I’ve never thought about the topic of sullying in the artistic sense but you tend to bring that out of me.”

“I try my best.” Akira smiled. “I’m assuming you like.”

“What a devilish angel I have.” Yusuke’s hands slid to cup Akira’s ass. “I like the shorts.”

“I knew you would.” Akira smiled before he pressed their lips together. Yusuke got caught up in the kiss even as his travelled and explored. “Want me to take off the wings?”

Yusuke felt conflicted at that one. “Let’s keep them.” He murmured as he pulled Akira back to him. “You’re the best gift as usual.”

X

Akira woke up feeling warm and stretched before he recalled why he was warm. Light was faintly coming through his window. Yusuke had him wrapped up tightly. The night had been a success, his pleased body was proof of that.

He turned slowly before he pressed a kiss to Yusuke’s cheek. First, he had to make breakfast for the two of them. Take down the lights and of course let Ann know he was living. He stumbled over a white boot and sniggered to himself before he tucked it aside.

Yusuke had really enjoyed everything. He had no doubt that his boyfriend was going to tuck himself away during the day to get some drawing done. That was how Yusuke was. He was adorable like that and Akira loved him.

He pulled on the first pair of pants that came to hand from his clean clothes shelf and grabbed a shirt to pull over himself before he headed downstairs.

He allowed himself to grin as he looked at the contents of the fridge. He felt victorious. Yusuke had been. He had been really-

Well he had known Yusuke had his moments and there had always been hints but Yusuke had really been like that last night hadn’t he?

Akira was never going to forget that. Hell he was going to put up the wings and boots because you never knew when that was going to come in handy again. Just the memory of Yusuke above him flushed, sweat dripping from him as he thrust into Akira so slow-

He almost dropped the bowls he was carrying to the stove thinking back onto it. Yusuke had been intense all night. Ann had poked fun at him for buying all the condoms but it was a fact that only one box was left.

He was tempted to run out to the convenience store and buy another pack in case. Because well condoms were good for clean up and everything else but because when he finally got Yusuke to himself he really could not keep his hands to himself.

That he was expected to was an insult. Yusuke was just so much everything. Tall, adorable. Intense and his eyes. Was it because he was an artist? That pretty boy was going to make Akira embarrass himself with his eyes alone one of these days.

But that would not necessarily be a bad thing. Not if it made Yusuke look at him the way he did when Akira did something unexpectedly sexy. That intense look and the way his voice lowered and dipped. Akira had it really bad. But who could blame him?

He moved to the coffee siphon when the pot was simmering safely. He might just need to pop out and buy more condoms after all. Sojiro was going to be back to at least open the place tomorrow but there was no way that a box would keep them for the day.

He doubted that Yusuke was going to leave tonight anyway. It just did not seem likely. He had brought his tools over and Akira had a few spare canvases stashed away for just in case moments anyway. Yusuke had all the necessary things to stay for more than a little while. He would hopefully stay the night and if it was anything like last night-

Akira stifled his chuckle as he thought about it. He was going to need more condoms and a way to hide the hickeys because currently from his neck to his chest he was covered with it. There might be a few on his back too or at least a few finger grip marks. How would he look tomorrow?

“I seem to have good timing.” Yusuke had made it up. His hair was ruffled a bit but there was no sleepy look in his eyes. The shirt he was wearing was noticeably not his own. It kept riding up but since it was Akira’s that was to expected. The pants were Yusuke’s though a pair of sweatpants that Akira had no clue where they had come from.

“Everything is almost finished so you can wash up.” Akira nodded to the bathroom. “You slept well?”

“As always.” Yusuke smiled before he paused. “And you? And your body?”

“I slept perfect. Like I always do when you’re next to me.” Akira said as he returned to the stove. “Same for my body. I could even go again if you wanted to.” Yusuke’s eyes were sending him a clear warning so he laughed. “But we’ll save that for later.” Store it was then. They were going to need a bit more.

X

“Nobody is even in here.” Akira sighed as he sat in the water. “That’s why I love this place.”

“I’d be surprised to see anyone here so early.” Yusuke looked relaxed under the steam. “Tidying the lights was more work than I thought.”

“But it did do what I wanted.” Akira smiled. “And you thought the holidays were all commercial and fantasies fake. Didn’t you enjoy the fantasy I gave you?”

“My beautiful angel.” Yusuke was half lost in thought. “I’ll have to see if I can capture that later. It certainly was something but the rest of the things. Ann I presume?”

“Of course.” Akira admitted. “Come on, she is the best at this sort of thing. I borrowed a few of her model walks and everything.”

“Keep the outfit.” Yusuke smiled. “I might want to have you model for me a day. I already have half of an idea just from recalling. You walked towards me and I saw heaven.”

“Well when I was walking towards you I was thinking the same thing.” Water splashed when he took his hands out the water so he could cup Yusuke’s face. “You’re my angel too and my heaven.”

“But I don’t have any wings.” Yusuke teased as he leaned into Akira’s touch. “And you were so eager to come to me? That was why you were teasing and walking everywhere but the bed at first? I don’t think I’ve quite paid you back for that thing you did on the chair you know.”

“Well I had to show off the shorts Yusuke.” Akira laughed as he pressed kisses to Yusuke’s jaw. “Let you see what you were getting. Put on a show.”

“You did that.” Yusuke tilted his head before he kissed Akira. A soft slow kiss that warmed his blood. “Not here.” He said softly. “Let’s go back.”

X

Akira was not too certain of where his phone was but he knew he was not going to take it with him on his quick trip out. They had no condoms left. Not one. He had gone looking to see if Ryuji had left any behind as a joke but none were to be found.

So he had to go and buy more.

The store was just a few minutes walk away but he had not wanted to be separated from Yusuke. Lucky for him Yusuke had wanted to draw so this was the perfect moment. Akira had pressed a kiss Yusuke’s cheek told him he was stepping out a bit and then grabbed his wallet.

He would grab something for Yusuke to snack on while he was there and then do a bit of cleaning while he waited on Yusuke to emerge for his artist space.

Still, they were young but to think they had used all of them already. It was sort of embarrassing. Akira hefted the garbage into the large skit. It was better safe than sorry in his eyes and throwing away as they went along was a good way to clean up.

X

“I’m going home on the first train.” Yusuke was pressing soft kisses to his neck as they cuddled together. “I assume you will want to come with me.”

“You are right about that.” Akira murmured sleepily. “We’ll see Sojiro most likely. He comes before the trains start running.”

“That’s fine.” Yusuke pulled him into a tighter embrace. “But I almost don’t want to leave.”

“Me neither.” Akira murmured. “This was really nice. We’ll have to have another one during the holidays. But we can’t neglect everyone so let’s have a big phantom thief sleepover maybe here. Or somewhere else.”

“You really love us so much don’t you.” Yusuke chuckled against his neck. “We’ll have to see how things work out for all of us.”

X

“Early start?” Sojiro asked as he was cleaning the counter. “Good for you. Akira you want to help me out with the customers for a bit in the morning? I have to go down to the post office again.”

“Sure thing.” Akira said as he led Yusuke by the hand out of the café. “Just let me get Yusuke to the station first.”

“That has to be youth.” Sojiro laughed as they left. “Two days aren’t enough? You get up so early to lead him to the station? Just don’t waste time and end up making him miss the train now.”

“I won’t miss the train we still have some time before they start running. See you soon Boss.” Yusuke called as the door closed behind them. “But we are early for the train.”

“That’s a good thing.” Akira rubbed Yusuke’s fingers with his own. “That’s more time we have together.”

X

“Oh!” Ann sat up almost knocking Futaba over and almost stepping on Makoto as she raced for the door. “Joker’s back in contact!”

“Somebody want to explain to me why he went silent on us?” Makoto sighed. “I think Ryuji knows something.”

“Date time.” Futaba crawled into the space Ann had vacated. “Leader wanted some time alone without any interruptions. If Joker is responding that means Yusuke’s gone back home.”

“Exactly!” Ann crowed as she shoved her phone into their faces. “He’s back.” The photo was a selfie of Akira and Yusuke in the train station faces pressed together smiles on their faces. The caption under it said a simple. ‘Mission complete’

“What mission?” Futaba muttered as she tried to grab the phone. “What was Akira up to?”

“Some things I think are better off unexplored.” Makoto murmured.

“Mission heaven on Earth.” Ann exited out of her messages to leave her bedroom. “I’m feeling like eating something sweet. Let’s cook and then crash in on Boss and Akira later on!”


End file.
